shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Baked Alaska
Baked Alaska is the femslash ship between Yang Xiao Long and Neo Politan from the RWBY fandom. Canon Their first interactions is technically when Yang shatters one of Neo's illusions as she aids Roman in his escape following his defeat by Team RWBY. Their first proper meeting quickly turns into a fight as Yang tries to keep Neo busy while the rest of her team attempt to stop the train they're on. The fight ends up being somewhat one-sided, with Neo toying with Yang in the midst of combat. Yang's temper came out in reaction to this and Neo used it to her advantage. After the battle ended, Neo gave a sadistic smile as she prepared to kill Yang. However, before she can, Raven Branwen appears, prompting Neo to flee. Neo later joins the Vytal Festival alongside Emerald, Mercury and Cinder. Neo takes part in the plan to frame Yang for attacking Mercury, using her illusion semblance to disguise Cinder and herself as a paramedic who evacuates Mercury from the arena. At the Battle of Beacon, Neo's partner in crime Torchwick is eaten by a Grimm and she is launched off an airship by Ruby, after which she is not seen again for several volumes. Yang sends this time recovering from losing an arm at the battle and dealing her PTSD associated with the event. By Volume 6, Neo returns looking to get revenge for Torchwick's death. She teams up with Cinder to go after Ruby, which once again puts her at odds with Yang and the rest of team RWBY. Fanon Although the two have only interacted in one fight, Baked Alaska quickly became a popular ship within the fandom. Part of this was thanks to Neo being the ensemble darkhorse of volume 2 and her most significant fight being with Yang. Fans have been eager to see a rematch ever since and remain hopeful of one coming ever since Neo's return to the story in volume 6. Baked Alaska shippers sometimes use the yandere trope for Neo as an explanation as to how a couple could form out of the pair when their only interaction ended in near murder. Fans have also been drawn to the extreme height difference between the two, which was highlighted upon their first meeting. Much of their appeal in fact, comes from the "Opposites Attract" trope as Neo is small, quiet and ladylike, while Yang is tall, loud and brash. Another appealing aspect for shippers is Neo's silent nature, as it allows her personality to be interpreted in various ways with each one being just as valid as the next. This explains the duality of fanworks that swing from showing Baked Alaska as a cute couple to an enemy ship. On AO3, Baked Alaska is Neo's second most written for ship and Yang's eighth. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Neo/Yang tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * The ship name, Baked Alaska, comes from the dessert that involves baking ice cream. Neo being the ice cream and Yang being the flame used to bake it. Variations :Blaked Alaska — the ship between Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Neo Politan :Freezerburned Ice Cream — the ship between Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Neo Politan Navigation